


Ahogado

by Nana_Bang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crying, Men Crying, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Sad Ending, Sad Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Bang/pseuds/Nana_Bang
Summary: Jeongin se siente abrumado por todo y los miembros no ayudan exactamente,siente que ya no puede más.
Kudos: 6





	Ahogado

**Author's Note:**

> Hola,esto lo hice para el cumpleaños del bebé, no quede muy satisfecha con el pero tenía que publicar algo.

_ Jeongin se encontraba sentado en una banca,mientras los demás se divertían delante de él. Sentía como una angustia y ansiedad le atacaban. El día fue empeorando poco a poco y en ese momento el solo quería morir. _

_ Era su día libre,uno de los pocos que tenían y los demás habían decidido salir. Jeongin fue convencido diciéndole que sería algo corto pero ya estaban varias horas aquí. El estaba muy abrumado,solo quería un tiempo a solas pero no podía. Le había dicho a los demás miembros que quería irse pero Hyunjin y Jisung seguían insistiendo que se quedara, querían que "disfrutará su día libre", a pesar de que solo estaba sufriendo. Decían que deben aprovechar su día,apenas descansando. _

_ El solo quería gritarles que ya estaba harto pero no podía, alguien podría grabarlos y eso sería un desastre. Podría afectar gravemente su reputación y eso sería el fin de su carrera. _

_ Pasaron horas haciendo cosas que el no quería hacer,el solo se dedicaba a mirar como los demás estaban felices. Regresaron muy tarde,todos estaban agotados. Jeongin quería gritar y sacar ese dolor de su pecho. No sabía como solucionarlo,no quería ser grosero con los otros miembros.  _

_ Se acostó rápidamente en su cama,estaba tan cansado pero también triste. Quería pasar este día relajándose y librarse del estrés, pero al final solo lo aumentó. Se imaginaba como podría haber sido el día,quedándose en cama y viendo videos. El no quería estar caminado por la cuidad, siguiendo a los demás.  _

_ El no sabe si alguien día mejorará, no sabe si se sentiría libre otra vez. Lo único que sabe es que no tendrá un día libre en meses. Ahora tendría que pasar horas trabajando, casi en sobreexplotación. _

_ Sentio finalmente unas lagrimas caer por sus mejillas,una mueca se formó en su rostro. Se volteó en la cama,no queriendo que lo vieran así, no quería que los otros vieran lo débil que era. _

_ Se quedo así un rato,dejando caer su frustración en forma lagrimas. Tenía mucho que dejar salir pero el cansancio rápidamente lo venció, quedando profundamente dormido . _

**Author's Note:**

> La razón de que el oneshot sea algo triste,es porque yo me sentí así al escribir esto. No me sentía capaz de escribir algo dulce o caliente, mientras me sentía mal. Tenia idea escribir algo más para el cumpleaños de IN pero esto fue lo único que fui capaz de escribir.


End file.
